Atlantis Mermaid
by Carrie153
Summary: Nanami is a princess. A mermaid princess to be exact. She lives in the underwater kingdom of Atlantis. Her father had strictly forbidden her to venture up to the Forbidden World of humans, but she couldn't resist the temptations of land and feet. One of the rules of the Mer law is to avoid being seen by humans. But what happens when Nanami runs into Haruka Nanase? OC x Haru


Living in the underwater world of Atlantis was wonderful. But overtime, it became boring – something was missing from my life. I didn't understand what it was, but when I told Father that, he told me that it was because I probably wasn't married yet. Yup, I was already sixteen, and not married. As the princess of Atlantis, I wasn't allowed to go out much, but I always found a way to escape the castle.

Today was no exception. I snuck out of the castle, swimming far away from civilization. I swam up, once I made sure that nobody was following me. Up towards the light, up towards where people were. With a flick of my strong tail, I was already getting closer and closer to the surface. I just had to explore that world.

I burst up to the surface of the ocean, breathing in the sweet scent of oxygen. It had a different tang to the salty taste of ocean. I looked around, satisfied that there was no one around. I jumped into the air, diving back into the water. I laughed, enjoying the thrill of gravity pulling me back down. After my excitement had died down, I glanced at the beach longing. I had always wanted to feel the soft sand move beneath my feet. I swam closer to shore, hoping to not run across any humans. That would be a little tricky to get out of if a human saw me. I was just a couple of feet away from the shore when my tail had hit something. Hard. Annoyed that my tail was tingling now, I looked around, seeing nothing on the surface. I dove under, trying to find the source when a pair of blue eyes were directly in front of my face. Too stunned to do anything, it took me a couple of seconds to register the blue eyes to a face, to the black hair floating around a boy's face. _Wait, a boy?!_ I immediately recoiled from him, putting my tail in between us as a shield before realizing what I was doing – I just showed him that I was a mermaid. The guy continued to stare at me with something like fascination in his eyes. He reached a hand out as if to touch my tail and I jerked further away from him. I knew I had to go back, but I didn't want to. Following the reasoning voice in my heart, I spun away from him, swimming back to the depths of the ocean.

* * *

(Haruka's POV)

I was just floating in the ocean after school like I usually did. I decided to just sink down a little bit, just because I wanted to feel the cool and calm water surround me, bathing me in its gentleness. Just as I was feeling good, something hits me. It hurt, like a rock being thrown at me. I opened my eyes under the water to find a funny-looking girl really close to me. She had the most startling eyes – it was light blue at the top and faded to an aqua-green color. It was pretty. Wait, what was I thinking? Then she put this thing that resembled a tail in between us. I reached out to touch it since it was fascinating, but she backed away, swimming to the depths of the ocean. _A mermaid?_

I swam back to the beach, still trying to register what I had just seen.

"Haru-chan!" I looked up to find Makoto and Nagisa standing there, waving. I jogged back to them, excited to tell them what I saw.

"Hey, I think I just saw a mermaid."

Their faces expressed their disbelief. Not surprising. I pointed back towards the ocean. "I bumped into her and then she swam away."

"That's because you probably looked really scary, Haru-chan!" Nagisa giggled. I stared at him, not amused.

"Ne, Haru-chan, don't you think that you might just be imagining it? I mean, you were under the water for so long…" Makoto trailed off, fidgeting.

"Whatever," I muttered. I glanced back at the ocean, searching for the mermaid before turning around to leave.

* * *

(Nanami's POV)

I swam back to Atlantis, a bit frightened about what had just happened. I mean, a _human boy_ just saw me. _Otōsan will be so mad if I told him. I can't let anyone know about it! _I thought, determined. _But I want to see him again…_


End file.
